Photographers require ready access to their cameras in order to capture the perfect shot. Often, cameras are provided with neck straps for this purpose. These straps can get in the way, especially when the photographer is also wearing an item of baggage, such as a camera bag, and in extreme situations might interfere with the intended use of the camera.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a wearable apparatus with a convenient place for holding a camera for ready use by a photographer.